Max and Fern
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - Completely and utterly Densi. One shots and continuations. Prompts are welcomed. Marked as complete but will still update this when the mood hits me.
1. Speechless

"Kensi, you seem to be a bit... excited." Callen commented as he watched her literally bouncing in her seat. Sam chuckled in agreement and leant back in his chair to take a look at her.

"Yeah, and you seem to have this glow about you." Kensi just rolled her eyes and carried on with her paperwork, surprising herself that she didn't jog the writing with her excitement.

"Are they bringing Twinkies back? Is that why you're so excited? You're about to go and empty the shelves aren't you?" Deeks commented as he wandered into the bull pen from the gym. "Can you bring me one or is that too much to ask?" Kensi stopped moving and looked up at him.

"Twinkies are not coming back, despite all my requests and demands that i've sent." Deeks chuckled before sitting down at his desk and looking at the time on his watch with a sigh.

"Oh now Deeks looks a bit gutted at the time, you got somewhere to be?" Callen asked, moving his attention from Kensi onto her partner and she watched as Sam followed suit before sagging in relief.

"Yeah, i noticed that too G, is our company not good enough for you?" Sam interrogated, his voice full of faux annoyance. Deeks just kept his head down and focused on his work, copying Kensi and hoping the two senior agents would give up soon. Eventually they did.

An hour had passed of silence, with Deeks continuing to check his watch, Kensi bouncing in her chair and Sam and Callen giving them both looks, as they were both too curious for their own good. Hetty walked into the bullpen, holding her bag and coughed to get the attention of the team. "You guys have done a lot of paperwork today, i think it would be good for you guys to leave now. Goodnight everyone." Deeks and Kensi wasted no time in gathering their stuff and grabbing their bags but as they went to leave, Sam and G blocked the way.

"Please tell us." Callen begged, his eyes wide and his bottom lip jutting out a little. Deeks grinned and Kensi laughed but Sam looked at him with disgust.

"Is that what's it come to now G? Begging? We're a close knit family and we have to beg? And why do you even look like that? It's scary man, stop it." G turned to face him, eyes wide.

"I was hoping that my puppy dog eyes would soften them up so they would tell us, why, do you have a better plan?" Sam nodded.

"Sure we just lock them in the gym with us until they tell us." Callen laughed and shook his head.

"Kensi hasn't eaten for a few hours, she's clearly got plans and you want to lock her in a gym with you? Your funeral." Kensi just rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to bring the attention back to her.

"I have a date with my boyfriend if you must know." The shock was evident on everyone's faces. None of them had expected to admit that. Deeks was the first to recover.

"I have a date with my girlfriend as well so, scooch." He motioned for them to move but Callen and Sam now had their shocked gazes locked on him.

"You have a girlfriend?" Sam asked, his eyes widening even more with the nod.

"You have a boyfriend?" Callen asked, his jaw dropping further with the nod. "His name?" She looked up at Deeks and smiled.

"Max."

"Fern." Deeks quickly added, answering Sam's next question before he asked it. Sam and Callen were shocked, ridiculously so. It was a moment that would be savoured by everyone, the day the two senior agents were shocked speechless. "Can we go now?" Deeks asked, breaking the silence. Sam nodded, stepping aside and Deeks grinned. "Come on Fern, our reservations at eight." He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her out of the building.

Both men were still speechless and dazed the next morning. And the next. And the next.

_Hey guys, now this is something completely out of my comfort zone and i know it's terrible so don't complain. I prefer writing the action multichapter fics, instead of fluffiness or one shots, as you can probably tell, but there is a reason that i wrote this one._

_Now i was watching Frozen Lake again and wondered why they chose Max for when he introduced himself (when he was at wardrobe, getting in the suit, getting given her dad's knife, you know the part i'm on about?) Yeah well anyway, he hates that alias, we all know it and i wondered why they didn't introduce himself as Tim, because he was a darling but then i think i realised why._

_Max is a guy that has nothing good in his life, right? He's a horrible guy with a terrible history of crimes which means he can fit into the worst undercover situations but what if they chose Max so that alias had some good. I mean, we all know how much Deeks adores Kensi, words can't describe them but what if Fern, was Max's equivalent of Kensi, then he'd have something good in life and whenever he was that alias, he'd always think of Fern, which in turn would make him be happier and then that alias would be ever so slightly better. Anyone else think this? _

_I purely wrote this because i wanted to like, explain my thoughts and i want to know if anyone else agrees with me, so let me know please, yeah? Cheers. Oh also, updates for That Feeling will be later today and Actions Have Consequences will be up by the end of the weekend. Also, i have a chapter for a completely NEW story stored on my laptop, should i post it now or should i wait till i've finished one of the others before uploading it, let me know please?_


	2. Babysitting

_Disclaimer- I still don't own NCIS: Los Angeles, because if i did, trust me Densi would have happened ages ago_

* * *

><p>"Look G, I don't have a babysitter and Michelle is out of town, you'll just have to ask Deeks or Eric to go with you." Sam huffed in exasperation as he walked into the bullpen followed by Callen who was acting like an annoying little kid.<p>

"Please Sam! Please please please please please! Just ask Nell, she loves your kids, go on and ask her!" Callen pleaded. Sam sighed.

"I already did, she's got a girl thing going on." Callen sighed as well and wandered over to his desk, head bowed. Kensi and Deeks were sitting at their desks, watching with amusement.

"What's this about?" Deeks piped up, a smirk on his face.

"Sam's babysitter cancelled on him, again, and now i have nobody to go to the game with. Courtside seats as well." Sam who had his head resting on his desk in a sulk, suddenly shot up and stared at the shaggy detective.

"You got any plans tonight?" He asked, a little bit desperate. Deeks smirked and looked over at Kensi.

"Just with Kensi and a tub of ice cream."

Callen snorted and rolled his eyes. "You guys are watching _Titanic _again?" Deeks grinned and leant back in his chair, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Oh no, you see when i just said with 'Kensi and a tub of ice cream', i think i forgot to mention the bed." Kensi blushed ever so slightly before grinning at her partner like a cheshire cat. "Tonight it's chocolate flavoured." Deeks murmured, licking his lips in anticipation causing her to shiver.

"Wow, okay, too much information for me." Sam commented, eyes going wide.

"Never going to get that image from my mind." Callen complained, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Anyway, can't it just be postponed till tomorrow night?" Kensi pouted and immediately slouched in her chair. Deeks raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you want us to babysit?" Sam nodded with a shrug. "Sure, on one condition." Sam grinned at Callen.

"Sure, anything, name it."

"You buy our ice cream for the next two months." Kensi's eyes lit up and that cat like grin returned to her face.

* * *

><p>"Nanny cams. I have nanny cams, remember?" Sam warned. Kensi rolled her eyes, shoving past him and going to play with the toy cars that his son, Adam was playing with. "I'm serious guys!"<p>

"Big guy look, your kids are going to leave these two knackered, they ain't going to do anything." Deeks smiled in the doorway before looking at his partner and allowing his heart to melt at the sight of her and children.

"Alright Romeo, no funny business, no kisses, no hugs, no hand holding, no intimate glances, nothing!" Sam growled and Deeks just chuckled before shoving him and Callen out of the house. He then wandered fully into the living room and spied Natalie, Sam's daughter, slouched on the settee watching a movie.

"Right, what crap you watching this time?" He asked her, causing her to look up at him and grin.

"Uncle Deeks!" She called before springing up and hugging him. "Gosh have i missed you."

"Sure missed you too sugarplum."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Kensi. "His nicknames sure haven't got any better Aunt Kens."

"Tell me about it." She chuckled. "You guys eaten?" Natalie nodded.

"Dad said you can feed us ice cream and we can go to bed at eleven."

"Really? That seems a bit late, even for Sam." Adam puckered his brow but didn't raise his gaze from the cars.

"No dada said no ice cweam and beddy by nine." Natalie huffed a sigh at her four year old brother before flopping down onto the settee with Deeks beside her.

* * *

><p>It was ten when Kensi and Deeks both flopped onto the settee and started to relax, watching the remainder of the cartoon movie that had been put on. One tub of ice cream, two movies and a few bags of crisps were what the evening entailed and now, they had to wait for the senior agents to get back. Deeks and Kensi had taken pity on Natalie, allowing her to stay up an extra half an hour than normal and even a bowl of ice cream. Adam had been out like a light from the first ten minutes of the first movie, but generally staying awake and looking after children, making sure they were fine and had everything they needed really did take the toll on the duo.<p>

"Well at least we had ice cream." Deeks grumbled, throwing an arm over her shoulders. She groaned and threw her head into the crook of his neck.

"Do you know what that did to me? All I could see in my head was you and the goddamn ice cream. Why the hell did they have to have chocolate?" He smirked down at her. "Shut up." She grumbles again and he laughs loudly.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She pulled her head back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't going to say anything about how I had this image of you on the bed sheets, just gasping my name as i-" He was cut off as she crushed her lips against his. He wasted no time in kissing her back, running his hands through her hair as she scratched at his neck and shoulders. He twisted suddenly and pinned her against the settee, grinning against her lips when she gasped in surprise. They both knew that they couldn't go the full way, but it didn't stop them from becoming very intimate and passionate on Sam's couch. Deeks regretfully pulled away and leant his forehead against her own, trying to control his breathing as he looked into her lust filled eyes. "We can't so I think it's better if we stop now." She nodded in agreement and allowed him to pull her back up before she snuggled into his side and watched the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting at his desk, fuming when Deeks and Kensi walked into the bullpen the next day. Callen was sitting at his own, smirking in amusement. "Did Hetty steal your space again Sam?" Kensi asked, putting her back on her desk and stepped aside to allow Deeks to pass but he stepped behind her and laughed nervously. She frowned in confusion before looking at Sam again and realising that his angry gaze was aimed on Deeks.<p>

"I know what you did last night Deeks, I even said no but you still did it." Sam growled, rising from his seat and storming towards him. Deeks quickly grabbed Kensi and held her in front of him.

"Did what?" Deeks asked, laughing nervously again.

"You know what." Sam growled again causing Callen to laugh loudly.

"What did you do? What did he do?" Kensi asked both Deeks and Sam, looking between the two.

"Gave Natalie ice cream and let her stay up late." Sam answered at the same time Deeks responded with, "Made out with you on his couch." Silence in the bullpen.

"You what?" Sam asked, shock on his face. "You made out with my little sister, on my couch, in my house, when I wasn't there, whilst babysitting my kids even after I told you not to?"

"Deeks, run!" Callen called to him before bursting out laughing. Deeks had never moved so fast.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, so i'm planning to do random densi one shots now since people seemed to enjoy the first one - hope you enjoyed this one and sorry if you didn't<em>

_-Alice x_


	3. Babysitting II

_Hey guys, it's me again (obviously). I got a request for someone asking of a second part to the 'babysitting' chapter (MY FIRST REQUEST) sorry, quite happy about that;) and this is what i came up with. Not sure if it was what they had in mind, but the moment they asked it, this is what came to me so enjoy! And if you fancy something, please 'request' it:') and i'll do my best to oblige._

_Alice x_

Hetty stared at the team over her cup of tea with her signature stare, smirking as she saw them all squirming. Deciding to put them out of their misery, she lowered the cup and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on them. "So Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks, Miss Blye and Mr Callen, why don't you tell me why you are all sitting here?" Both Deeks and Sam started talking at once whilst Callen smirked causing Kensi to punch his arm and smirk at him when he cursed silently. Hetty raised her hand, causing them to be quiet immediately, and Kensi and G to pay attention. "Mr Deeks, let us start with your version of events first, shall we?"

He took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly before wincing at the pain his face was in. "Well you see, Sam started chasing after me..."

"Deeks, run!" Callen called to him before bursting out laughing. Deeks had never moved so fast and he was scared. The moment Kensi had kissed him last night, he should have pulled away immediately and been strict about it. But it was Kensi, his partner, his best friend, his girlfriend. He could never say no, but by the time he had pulled away and said no, it was too late. He didn't know whether the nanny cam threat was true but he had planned on not being in the same country let alone building when Sam found out about their little make out session. Now he was running for his life.

He dodged people and pillars, acting as if it was an obstacle course. He had planned on locking himself in somewhere that Sam couldn't go and wait a few hours, or days, maybe weeks, until he calmed down. That plan had really been shot out of the park now with an angry SEAL right on his tail.

He was screwed. He wasn't sorry about it one bit.

He passed the bullpen again, noticing Callen curled up in a ball on the floor, crying and Kensi standing at the entrance whilst staring at the pair in both shock and amusement. He winked at her as he passed and saw her shake her head and roll her eyes.

She was worth it.

He heard a grumbled curse and a short cry from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Sam apologising to a fallen Nell who had arms full of paperwork. He chuckled loudly, earning glares from the pair of them and he noticed Nell telling Sam to go.

He was so screwed.

With one final push, he sprinted towards the exit of Mission and just as he turned his head to see where he was heading, he was too late to avoid the door that was now opening in his way. So he slammed into it, face first.

Deeks fell to the floor on his back, cradling his face and groaning. He had a pounding headache and his eyes were extremely blurry, he couldn't make out anyone's faces. He was pretty sure his nose was broken. Over the pounding in his head, he heard someone calling him. "Deeks, Deeks, mate come on open your eyes. I know you're awake, i can hear you groaning. Look at me." He slowly looked up and wiped his eyes clear, looking up at Sam. "Hey buddy, what you doing down here?"

Deeks chuckled before curling up into a ball, hoping the pain would leave and take his blurry vision with it. He heard loud voices above him, but didn't listen to them and he jumped slightly when he heard and sensed someone fall down next to him. But he calmed down when familiar hands ran through his hair and he looked up, grinning at a worried Kensi. "Stop worrying princess, it's just a bruise, and a headache, and a broken nose but who's counting?" She rolled her eyes before slowly helping him to his feet and taking him to the locker room to clear his face from the blood. His eyes were still too blurry to really make out what was happening around him.

Deeks sighed when he finished his story and smirked at Kensi who rolled her eyes at him, trying to fight the small smile on her lips. Hetty had started sipping from her tea cup half way through and was now staring at him impassively. He never met her eyes. "Okay, now Mr Hanna, your side?"

Sam leant back in his chair and sighed loudly before nodding, and shifting the ice pack on his cheek to account for his movement. "Well you see, I started chasing Deeks…"

"Deeks, run!" Callen called to him before bursting out laughing. Sam frowned ever so slightly before sighing when he noticed the shaggy haired detective running. Fast. He was pretty sure the detective had never moved so fast. No, check that. He always moved faster than this when it concerned Kensi.

He wasn't surprised at how quick the man could move, but what did surprise him was how elegantly he could dodge the pillars and people that were proving to be obstacles. He'd never admit it but he was slightly impressed at what he could do, confident that he himself wouldn't be able to do it like Deeks; and proud at how well his training had paid off for him to be like this.

They doubled back past the bullpen and Sam smirked ever so slightly, noticing the gap had shortened. He watched as Deeks winked at his girlfriend and Sam rolled his eyes, noticing Kensi do the same as she shook her head. He didn't see Callen sitting at his desk or standing with Kensi and he realised why as he got closer. The moron was on the floor laughing. "Seriously G?" He asked, taking his attention off of the path he was running, regretting it immediately when he connected with Nell. He cursed loudly as papers flew everywhere and he heard Deeks chuckle. That earned him a glare from the pair of them. "You okay?"

"Don't worry about me Sam, go get him." Nell ordered, brushing herself off as she took the offered hand from Kensi. He wasted no time in following but he soon started running faster for a different reason as he saw the young detective run into a door and collapse to the floor.

"Shit." He grumbled before running to him. "Deeks, Deeks, mate come on open your eyes. I know you're awake, i can hear you groaning. Look at me." He silently sighed as he saw him open his eyes, and wipe his eyes clear. "Hey buddy, what you doing down here?" He smiled with relief when he heard his laugh and he clambered to his feet, making space for him as he curled into a ball.

"SAM!" Kensi shouted and he winced before turning to face her. "What the hell did you do to him?" She shouted, appearing right in front of him. He put his hands up in a defensive position and took a step back.

"Kensi look, I didn't plan this."

"You didn't plan this but yet it happened. You saying it's just a coincidence that Deeks is on the floor groaning and bloody whilst you stand here all dandy?" Before he could open his mouth to respond, her fist connected with his face. He was caught unaware, not expecting her to take such drastic measures, causing him to fall to the floor. Callen appeared above him, smirking.

"How you doing big fella?" He asked, laughter in his voice and eyes before offering him a hand up.

Hetty had raised an eyebrow and was now staring at Kensi who squirmed. Sam and Deeks had no energy to smirk at her discomfort and instead decided to rest in the chairs, both of them holding ice packs to their injured faces. Callen, however, had plenty of energy to smirk and even some more to laugh at her though he regretted it immediately when her fist connected with his arm, harder than before. Hetty raised her other eyebrow after that show of violence and Kensi bowed her head in defeat.

"Miss Blye, this is extraordinarily out of character for you." Kensi shrugged but didn't raise her head. "Care to explain why?"

"I thought he hurt him." She mumbled, fiddling with the hem of her top. "I didn't see him _not _hurt him since I was helping Nell but I wasn't going to stand for that. Especially when _I _kissed _him _first_.__" _Sam gasped and leant forward. "Yeah Sam, I kissed him first, he just reciprocated." At that, a small smile appeared on her face and she looked over at her partner and saw his cocky smirk. Hetty nodded before fixing her stare on Callen.

"Okay, erm, those three did the violent stuff, why exactly am I here?" He stuttered uncomfortably.

"I have no reason other than to see you uncomfortable Mr Callen." He rolled his eyes before relaxing in his chair. "Next time, however, maybe you should intervene instead of laughing on the floor like a little two year old." She smirked at the light blush appearing on his face.

"Paperwork duty. All of you, for a week."


	4. Tattoo

_Hiiya guys! So this was a request from _Bea The Monster _who wanted one about their tattoos. This is what i came up with so i hope you all like it._

_I'm also working on my other request and the next chapter for '_Actions have Consequences' _but if you want me to write something for you then please, i'd be honoured._

_Love Alice xo_

* * *

><p>"Let me see it."<p>

"No."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Let me see it."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

Deeks looked at her with disbelief before throwing his hands up in defeat and looked out the window of the car. Kensi was driving them to the boathouse where Callen and Sam were going to meet them with a suspect. "You know what, i don't even care anymore. Don't tell me."

Kensi smiled and parked up the car before turning to face him. "Ah really? I was just about to tell you as well." She quickly hopped out the car and walked into the building, a speeding Deeks following her close behind.

"Let me see it, _please? _I won't even touch it._" _Kensi just rolled her eyes before sitting at the table where she was met with curious glances from Callen and Sam. "Oh hi guys, erm, yeah, that sounded worse than it actually is." Deeks stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Were we interrupting?" Sam asked, a smirk on his face at the uncomfortable position they had put Deeks in. Kensi chuckled quietly.

"Nope, no, not at all, the case? Yeah, how's that coming along?" Callen smirked before allowing the subject change and getting back to the case.

"He just confessed minutes before you guys appeared. We showed him all the evidence we had piling up, played a bit of good cop-bad cop and he broke. We'll see you guys back at Ops?." Deeks and Kensi nodded before heading back to Ops to get some paperwork done.

Three hours later and Kensi was still being secretive. Callen and Sam had long given up on the paperwork, instead choosing to sit back and watch the two juniors argue. Deeks was sitting on his desk, his legs swinging back and forth whilst Kensi sat in her chair and attempted to finish the paperwork. "Okay, how about you don't let me see it _but _you tell me where and what it is." Kensi sighed before putting her pen down and leaning back in her chair.

"But then you can practically see it in your head and i might as well just lift my top and show you it." Deeks' eyes glittered.

"So it's hidden under your top?" She opened her mouth to deny it but faltered, knowing she had let a clue slip. "Uh huh, my detective skills are really becoming effective now."

"That's a first." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Sam and Callen chuckled before pointing to the gym and leaving.

"Touche." He responded before sitting in Callen's chair to look at her closer. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked and she blushed slightly, so slightly that he almost missed it but he didn't. He just chose not to ask her about it.

"Why won't you tell me about yours?" His eyes glittered and he rubbed a hand through the scruff on his chin.

"Princess wants to see mine? You gonna touch it? You gonna stroke it?" He asked, his eyes shining with mischief just like his grin.

"Oo-kay." Nell murmured as she walked into the bullpen, hearing the end of the conversation and taking it completely how it would be out of context. Dirty. "I'm just gonna drop this off and leave to allow you guys to... talk about... stuff." She stuttered before placing paperwork on everyone's desks and skipping back upstairs at a rushed pace.

"Okay Fern, you show me yours, i show you mine." Kensi rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning to face her desk as she looked at the new paperwork. "Alright, fine, how about we say what it is of at the same time?" She tilted her head to the side before facing him and shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" He shuffled forward, grinning and reaching for her hands so they were sat knee to knee and holding hands. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

"A fern." Deeks said, chuckling whilst Kensi said, "A fern." A blush was on her cheeks that weren't so subtle this time. The pair of them stared at each other, the laughter disappearing from Deeks' face and the blush slowly fading from Kensi's.

"You got a fern?" She asked him and he nodded before batting a hand.

"Enough about mine, but you? Kens, you _hate _that nickname." She smiled whilst looking down at their joined hands. "Why'd you get _that _Kensalina?"

"Because i know how important you've become to me, and even if we don't work out for some insane reason, or if something was to happen to you, then i have a part of you with me all the time. A part of you that i would never plan on forgetting." Deeks was speechless.

"Sweetheart, that's... i just... come here." He murmured, his voice full of emotion as he pulled her to stand with him and into a hug. He held her tightly, one hand on her waist and the other stroking her hair. "I got mine, because i knew that i would never be able to get over you so i'd need you with me all the time." He whispered in her ear and he smiled when she held him closer. "Anyway how about we do the same for the location of it?" He felt her nod beneath his hands. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Left rib." She murmured whilst he answered with, "Left rib."


	5. Those Wedding Feelings

_Hello my darlings, i got this prompt like a week or two ago from _BlackBeltGirl67. _I like really struggled with this one but i think i nailed it? Hah who am i kidding, i personally think it's a flop but let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>The wedding was beautiful. Nobody could deny it. It wasn't a big gathering, just their close friends and family. The weather didn't allow it to be on the beach, like it was planned, so it was instead at a small private church. The dress for the bride was gorgeous, suiting her figure perfectly and making her look like she walked out of a fairy tale. Her <em>husband's <em>eyes never left her once. He also managed to keep his pants on all night.

Everyone was in good spirits, no cases and no problems. Everyone had been given the day off for the occassion, but work was still happening tomorrow. The groom looked dashing in his tuxedo, one that hadn't been worn in _forever._ Everyone was happy. Smiles and laughter, dances and cheers. The alcohol buzz was minimal, since most were trained not to get too wasted in case of situations. The dancing carried on till gone eleven before everyone threw rice at the newlyweds as they ran to their limousine, taking them to the airport for their honeymoon. One thing was for sure, Ops was going to be different without those two.

As the limousine drove away, Deeks held Kensi's hand and smiled at her. "About time they tied the knot, don't you think?" She nodded slowly, a small smile on her face but clearly distracted now that the bubbly bride who was Nell had left. "Kens, you okay?" She nodded again, turning her back to face him as she looked at a plate of food. He was going to ask her a question but was interrupted as Callen appeared with Sam.

"Dance with me Kensi?" Callen asked softly with a warm smile. Deeks watched as she quickly plastered a happy looking smile on her face before nodding and taking his hand, giggling as he pulled her onto the dancefloor and teasing her about something. Sam stayed with Deeks.

"You have to be there for her mate." Sam warned, not threateningly, just friendly. Deeks gave him a puzzled look and Sam sighed. "What is the one thing that Kensi's always wanted but never had?" Deeks opened his mouth to respond with a smartass comment but faltered. Today a wedding had happened. Kensi had never had _her _wedding.

"Oh." Deeks murmured, realisation setting in. "Jack thoughts are setting in." Sam nodded, looking at Michelle dance with Nate. "I'll be there for her, don't worry about it." Sam patted him on the shoulder.

"I never doubted you Deeks, we just wanted to warn you because we know how determined you are to break her walls." Sam commented before heading towards his wife and cutting in. _His wife. _Deeks sighed. In the past two years, Deeks hadn't really thought about taking that step with Kensi. Sure, thoughts of making her his for the rest of his life had come along, and often but he looked at the girl Kensi was now and he just couldn't see her doing that. Settling down and making a family. Even Kensi couldn't see herself with children. But she had at one point.

He was just going to have to make her see it again.

* * *

><p>Kensi plopped onto the couch gratefully, finally letting her heeled feet take a break. Deeks chuckled before unbuckling her heels and massaging her battered feet, causing her to groan quietly. "Do you ever think about it?" He asked, breaking the silence. She frowned at the ceiling but didn't look at him.<p>

"Think about what? Taking my heels off? All the time because Shaggy, they _kill." _He laughed unconvincingly before sighing.

"No Fern, i mean marriage." He felt her stiffen beneath his hands. "You know, a wedding with yours truly, getting to say 'i do' and knowing you'll have me for the rest of your lfe. Finally settling down and having our mini ninja assassins running around. Family BBQ's with the team as they spoil the kids. Days out to the zoo and the beach, teaching the kids to surf or pick locks. Having little girls with brown hair and your beautiful eyes to match or little boys with my charming locks and sparkling eyes. Do you ever think about it?" By the time he had finished, she had a dreamy smile on his face that she knew he couldn't see but his silence broke her out the trance and she tried to control her emotions.

"No, not really. I mean, we're happy as we are, right? Why go and change? Change is never really good." She sounded unconvincing to her own ears, but she didn't want to admit that she had been thinking about it for the past year, a good six months before Nell and Eric announced their own engagement. How clingy and desperate would she have sounded if she had begged him every night to make her his in the eyes of everyone _and _the law, making miniature Deeks and Blye's to run around and cause havoc on everyone. No, she thought it was best to lie about _this._

She heard Deeks sigh and she cursed silently. "You never thought about us being together like that? Not at all?"

"I take it you have." She commented, lacking any emotion. If this conversation carried on any further then she was worried that she was going to go back to how she was years ago, struggling to communicate. But, to be fair, she had been struggling to communicate with him about this topic for a year.

"Only today really." He said, causing both hurt and hope to flare within her. "I just can't believe you've never thought about it at all. I mean, today at the wedding you seemed so happy and dreamy with it all but when you thought nobody was watching you then you'd almost break down, letting your face show every ounce of disappointment and heartbreak that you were feeling. But you've never thought about it all." She let the hurt fester inside of her until it burned a raging inferno before yanking her feet from his grasp and standing up, leaving him kneeling before her in shock.

Any other day and she'd think he was proposing to her.

"You want to know Deeks, do you really? How about for the past _year_ i've been waiting for the day you be like this, on your knees and holding a ring out to me and declaring your undying love to me. For a year i've been dreaming that we'd get married, have something beautiful yet simple on the beach with our family there. For a whole goddamn year i've been having dreams of seeing mini Deeks running around in our garden or bouncing on our bed in the morning. Yes Deeks, i've been thinking about _this _for a whole year and i can't see it with anyone else." She took a deep breath as the tears flowed and barely registered when he stood in front of her, but when he raised his hand and touched her cheek, she stepped back.

"Kens-" He breathed before she interrupted.

"I'm going to go and see my mum." She murmured, wary now of how deep and serious the conversation had got. Territory neither of them were comfortable with. She grabbed her heels and walked to the door, grabbing her bag from the rack.

"Kensi, please stay, we can talk-" She shook her head, causing him to stop.

"I'm going to go to my mum's and sleep this _feeling _off, i'll see you tomorrow at work." She opened the door and stepped out. "Don't worry Shaggy, i'll be back." He chuckled at her attempt to lighten the situation before letting her shut the door and leave. She was running away from her feelings again whilst he was left to wallow in them. _Wallow? _He shook his head and stood up. _I don't need to wallow in her feelings, she just opened up and majorly, i need to _act _on them. _

It was too late now, but he could do it. Soon.

* * *

><p>Kensi walked into the bullpen the next day feeling better. She had tried to call Deeks that morning to apologise for her outburst last night but she figured that he was surfing when he didn't answer her call. Sam and Callen were both at their desks, cradling their heads and groaning. She smirked to herself before throwing her bag on her desk and calling, "Good morning gentlemen, isn't today lovely?" at the top of her voice. They both flinched and groaned louder, curling into a ball <em>around <em>the table as they tried to get rid of the pain which was a hangover. "Oh sorry guys, didn't realise you were in pain."

"And this is why you don't rely on the wife to take you guys home. You have to be more independent." Deeks added, waltzing in. He noticed Kensi stiffen subtly at the 'wife' comment but he ignored it, knowing it would all be okay soon. He hoped. He walked towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling back and smiling at her. He felt his smile grow when he saw her smile back. "Good morning darling." He murmured, before kissing her again. He only pulled back when he heard Sam and Callen's groans of disgust.

"Two years this has been happening and you still moan about it?" They nodded before wincing when their heads hurt even more and Deeks merely laughed. "Well close your eyes because things are about to get more sickly." They both looked up frowning but he was looking at Kensi.

"Sickly how Deeks?" She asked, a small frown puckering her brow. He smiled reassuringly before getting down on one knee. He heard her gasp and watched as she looked around, looking anywhere but at him. "Deeks, what are you doing?" She hissed. He smiled at her.

"I'm doing what i should have done a long time ago."

"Get up, you're making yourself look like a right idiot."

"I'll only look like an idiot if you say no Kensi." She looked down at him then and noticed the small black box in his hands. "I know that i should have done this ages ago. I mean, we've been together two years now but before that we had around five years of a 'thing' as well as our partnership. I just can't see myself with someone else. That's weird, isn't it though? You go into a relationship not knowing whether that person is going to be the one you spend the rest of your life with, and if they aren't then why waste all that time, effort and emotion on them? But it was different with you. Going into the relationship was the same, yeah but how was i going to know that two years down the line we'd still be together? Sure i'd hope it but i never knew for sure if we would or not, and i wondered the same thing at first. Am i going to be wasting time and emotion on her or is she the one? Monty barked at me then, telling me you were the one and i believed him. I should've listened to him then but i didn't." He took a deep breath before carrying on.

"You are the one. I want to attempt to share the bed with you for the rest of my life, maybe in a few years i'll get used to the starfish ways, maybe i won't. I want to eat doughnuts for breakfast with you and watch Titanic every night. I want to drink cheap beer and eat take away every night, if that's what you want. I want to have bruised arms from you punching me everytime i make an immature comment."

"Which is all the time." Sam murmured.

"And i want to hear your ridiculous laugh that gives me good dreams instead of nightmares." He said, carrying on and ignoring Sam. "I want to make our entwined future a competition and i want to watch you grow big with our babies. I want to have a little girl who will look like you and a little boy who will look like me, i want them to make their Uncle Sam and Uncle G's lives a living hell for the fun of it. I want us to teach them how to surf and how to shoot, we can teach them to defend themselves and pick locks too. We can teach them to hot wire cars and planes. I want to watch your hair turn grey and i want to watch your skin go wrinkly, showing your true age and knowing that i was there for each year from now. I want to die with you Kensi. I want to live the rest of my life with you before having it end with you. What we have Kensi, is a story, a love story. You're the beginning and the end for me."

She was going to cry. Okay, she was already crying but she was going to break down hysterically in a minute. And honestly, she was welcoming it.

He popped open the lid of the box and a small diamond winked up at her. The ring. Her _engagement _ring. It was simple but perfect, with a small diamond that was perched on a thin silver band. "Will you marry me Kensi Marie Blye?" There it was. The question that all that led up to, the question she had been waiting for, the question that caused her to sob loudly. She felt the eyes of everyone on her but she ignored them, focusing instead on the blue eyes staring up at her.

"Yes." She whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. She watched his face light up before he smirked at her.

"Sorry princess, i didn't quite catch that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I said yes you idiot, i said yes." He laughed in delight before launching himself up and grabbing her to him, crushing her lips to his own. They heard the cheers and the whistles but chose to ignore them, focusing on each other. Eventually air became a necessity and they pulled apart, gasping for breath and grinning like idiots. Deeks slipped the ring on her finger, his eyes never leaving her own and finally making everyone know who she belonged to. Him. Just as he belonged to her. They belonged to each other and would do for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>So there we go. What did we think? I personally don't think i'm cut out for all this fluffiness because sheesh was that last bit loaded with it. Anyways, reviews make me happy and alsoooooo if there are any other prompts you guys have, please don't be shyyyyy! I'd be happy to oblige.<em>

_Happy Valentine's Day you beautiful people, i love you all! - Alice xox_


	6. Facial Hair

_Howdy partners! I'm back with a new one-shot and this time it's a prompt from the amazing _Bea the monster _who has the ability to say something nice and make my day. I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing this one. Not set within the events of series five but apologies for the little similarity you shall see._

* * *

><p>"You know, if that man had white hair and was a little fatter, he could totally be Santa." The doughnut stopped mid-air as its owner faltered and stared at the comment's owner. Deeks truly was in shock. Comments like that were something he normally said, earning him an eye roll, sigh, shake of the head, small smile and a punch. The Deeks special.<p>

"Hey Fern?"

"Hmm?" She asked, turning to face him and causing him to grin. She was starting to respond to Fern, and she wasn't even aware of it. He was wearing her down.

"You do know that I normally say things like that, right?" She shrugged before looking at the 'could be santa'.

"Look at it though, I mean, there are things called _razors_ and they aren't that expensive." He raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't see.

"You're telling him to shave all his facial hair off? But Kens, like, he worked _hard _for that and it pleases the women." Deeks said with a grin. She snorted but still didn't turn to face him, apparently entranced by the bearded man sitting on the bench.

"Nope, all that hair? No it is such a turn off." He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"So facial hair is a turn off?" She nodded in response. "On everyone?" She immediately shook her head, turning to face him and he smiled smugly. Yep, she loved his facial hair.

"George Clooney makes it work, ooh and so does Johnny Depp and Ashton Kutcher, but you're seeing the trend here. Hot actors. They make it work but on everyone else it's just," she shrugged and looked back out the window to the bearded man. "Eh." She finished.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What about my facial hair?"

She was silent for a while, thinking of an answer before she noticed their suspect leaving his house. "He's going." She alerted him and they both went to business.

They didn't bring it back up.

* * *

><p>With the case solved by the end of the day and the team packing their bags, Kensi sighed. "Anyone fancy going for a beer to wind down?" Callen and Sam both declined, moaning about being late for dinner and Michelle killing them. "How about you partner?" He smiled and nodded, pulling his bag over his shoulder and offering her his arm as he bowed to her slightly.<p>

"M'lady." She took his arm with a laugh and they walked out of the building with their normal bicker echoing in the building around them.

* * *

><p>Deeks was standing at the bar, watching Kensi sit at their table, peeling the label off of her empty beer bottle. He watched as a tall bloke wondered over to her and he stiffened slightly. He was way to protective of her for his own good. He relaxed when he saw her shoot him down and he had to stifle a laugh when he saw the beard on this guy's face.<p>

With a newfound, and definitely mischievous twinkle, in Deeks' eyes, he wandered over holding both his and her beer. She sagged in relief when she saw him approach and reached for her bottle. "Hi, I'm Max." Deeks said, leaning against the table and not taking his seat. Her forehead scrunched up in confusion and she looked around, worried that he had to use his alias for some drastic reason.

"Deeks?" She asked, her voice lowered to just above a whisper. "What's going on?" His smile grew and he took a sip of his beer before answering. "Just talking to this beautiful woman, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Fern." He smirked but she chose to ignore it. "Max, did you say?" She decided to play on with whatever he was doing.

He nodded. "Is this seat taken?" She shook her head and he plopped down onto it, leaning forward on the table. "So Fern, what do you do?"

She rolled her eyes, aware now that nothing was wrong. "Oh, I'm an art curator, what do you do?" He smirked at her but she batted her eyelids innocently.

"I'm a dentist." He answered with a shrug. "Care for a dance?" He asked her, offering his hand. She accepted and they both rose, heading towards the dance floor where a cheesy, slow song was playing. She wound her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist, holding her so close that air struggled to get between their bodies.

As the singer started declaring their undying love, Deeks' eyes flashed to Kensi's. She had a small smile on her face, one that could be read as shy but happy. He grinned at her and peppered her face with kisses causing her to laugh. When her laughter died down, he rested his cheek against hers and rubbed it slowly causing her to sigh. "Scratches Deeks, you're scratching me."

He pulled his head back and gasped at her with fake shock. "Oh my! Could it be all my facial hair?" Her eyes widened with recognition before she rolled them.

"That is what this is all about? My facial hair comment earlier?" He didn't answer, instead choosing to look at a spot over her shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well I think you should shave it all off, but you seem to love your scruff so much so I never told you."

His eyes flashed to hers now in shock. Both of them had stopped dancing and neither of them had realised. "You want me to get rid of it all?" She nodded. "You love it." She shook her head. "Fern, are you telling me that you don't like my scruff?" Before she could answer he crushed his lips against hers, and she wasted no time in responding. He pulled back when air became a problem and looked at her. "So Fern, how about my scruff?"

She stroked his cheeks in a loving daze, her eyes clouded with desire and love. "Mmm, keep it." She murmured. He laughed.

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I love it _Max." _He leant down to kiss her but stopped when his lips hovered above her own.

"How about we go back to my place and you show me how much you love it?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"So does my girlfriend." She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

><p>She does love his scruff. Though she's yet to admit it.<p> 


	7. Moving Surprise

_**Another prompt from the amaaaaaaaazing Bea the monster. Hope you all enjoy it and as always, feel free to request something, i'm always willing - Alice xo**_

"Deeeeeeeks!" Kensi called, her voice echoing throughout her apartment that was gradually becomng emptier. They were moving in together, moving to his apartment and taking their relationship to the next level. Both of them were just as excited as the other. He rolled his eyes , mouthing the same words that she was about to say. "I'm hungry!" He snorted, pumping his fist in the air for winning a point in the game that she didn't know about. _Predicting Kensi _was a game he created, one that he soon got Callen and Sam involved with.

_Deeks: Kensi just called my name in her whining voice. I guessed it right. Points for anyone else._

He sent the text to his other teammates, waiting for their reply and effectively forgetting Kensi was talking to him. Callen was the first to reply.

_Callen: You stripped off naked, didn't you? Oh, you got in the way of Top Model? You didn't turn Titanic off did you?_

All wrong, but all had been done in the past week.

_Sam: Kensi's hungry Deeks, better get on that._

_Deeks: Point to Sam._

Deeks put his phone away, smiling. "Call us some pizza then babe." He heard her squeal with subdued excitement and if he had been in the living room with her instead of the bedroom, he would've seen her text Nell playing the same game as him.

_Kensi: Just told Deeks i was hungry. Predicted correct, Nelly up for a new point?_

The reply was instant.

_Nell: Pizza. _

Kensi stifled her laugh before packing the last box and taping it shut. Then calling for her second favourite thing in the world. Food. With the order placed, she went in search for her number one favourite. Deeks. He was bent over one of her drawers, his hands clutching something and his back to her. "How come i've never seen this?" She frowned and leant on the doorframe.

"Seen what babe?" _Babe. _It was such a foreign word to the both of them but yet it felt so _perfect. _Pet names were normally a regular occurence in their partnership, but they had never clicked so well until the 'dreaded' line was crossed and became not so dreaded. He held the _thing_, since she still didn't know what it was, behind his back when he turned to face her.

"I mean, it's just so _skimpy." _Her eyes immediately widened as he held the offending item in front of him.

"An ex-boyfriend brought it for me. Years ago. Before Jack." He raised an eyebrow that just added to his signature smirk and got her all hot and bothered, both in anger and well, _desire. _She'd never admit it though.

"And you kept it?" He slowly stalked towards her and she gulped, frozen to the spot with the predatory gleam in his eye.

"I just thought i'd keep it, for a special, erm, occasion." She mumbled, her eyes fixed on Deeks' lips as he stopped before her and almost closed the gap between them.

His hearty chuckle caused her to shiver and she tried to step back to gain some control. One of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck and kept her still. But she didn't really mind. "A costume, Kens?" She shrugged, a small smile on her face. "I thought you'd have let me see it by now." The tone of his voice caused her to snap her eyes to his and her jaw to drop.

"Oh my gosh. You're jealous i haven't worn it yet." He rolled his eyes in the beginning of a denial, but the light blush that appeared on his cheeks gave him away. "Maybe i was going to wear it later or maybe i was going to wear it a _moving in surprise_." She whispered, her sultry voice appearing and causing _him _to shiver.

"You forgot about it." She shrugged.

"But i remembered _now." _He laughed lightly before pressing his lips against hers and expressing his love in a way of communication that only those two could do. She returned it with as much heat. In a quick move, she pulled the costume from his grasp and ran into the bathroom across the hall, slamming the door in his face when he reached for her. Two minutes passed until she opened it again, standing there in one of the skimpiest outfits he had ever seen.

_There's even a cape! _His mind whispered, shocked that the costume was so detailed on such little material. His eyes were wider than ever before and his jaw had probably made a dent in the floor. "Wonder woman." He breathed. "Do you think that guy was trying to tell you something all those years ago?" She rolled her eyes before pushing him back in the bedroom.

She wasn't going to tell him that she brought it two weeks ago, a size smaller to make her attributes more pronounced and appealing, whilst also backing up her cover story. She was never going to tell him that she brought it for _him, _so she could always be his _wonder woman. _

Pizza was soon forgotten about.


	8. The Bad Idea

The beeping of the heart monitor was breaking his heart, not soothing him at all as it filled the silent room. He was leant on a chair, elbows resting on his knees whilst his hands held his chin. His eyes never left her prone body. Deeks was only covered in scratches and bruises, a miracle actually. Kensi, however, had not been so lucky and was yet to wake up. The doctors had said she'd wake up eight hours ago, and even they were getting antsy now. Looking back, it was such a bad idea.

_"No." Kensi said, her voice echoing as she entered the bullpen and plopped down at her desk._

_"You don't even know what i was going to suggest." Deeks protested, stil hoping she'd agree._

_"That's why i'm saying no now. Safer for me in the long run." He rolled his eyes before resting his arms on her desk and leaning closely to her. "Deeks, personal space."_

_"You had no problem with your personal space last night, or this morning." She blushed and he chuckled._

_"Woah! I thought i told you guys that i didn't want to hear about this kind of stuff." Callen said, eyes wide as he leant back in his chair and looked at the pair of them. "Did i say that Sam?"_

_"Sure did G, i also distinctly remember the threat of being, _immobilised_, for a few weeks." Callen smirked in Sam's direction. _

_"I forgot about that. So who wants to be immobolised first?" Kensi bubbled with outrage, staring at Callen and Sam now that Deeks had moved to his desk._

_"Excuse me? I didn't say it. I told him to stop. Immobolise him." She quickly flung her arm in his direction, pointing at Deeks who sat there staring at her. "What?"_

_"You're giving me up to the wolves?" She shrugged. "Kens, it's the wolves! They're going to brutalise my lovely face and probably shave all my hair off." Sam and Callen merely laughed, allowing his imagination to run wild. "And then, they're going to make my hair into a wig and Sam will start wearing it and then he's going to sitting at my desk and eventually he'll take over my identity and i'll be no more." Kensi raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face before she dug into the box of doughnuts that she had brought with her._

_"What did you want to ask her anyway?" Sam asked Deeks, curiousity getting the better of him._

_"I suggested that we should switch things up today."_

_"He was going to make me eat his fish tacos whilst he ate all my twinkies and snickers and peanut butter cups on the stakeout whilst i sat there staring at them disappear." Deeks rolled his eyes before throwing a mars bar at her. _

_"Actually, princess, i was going to suggest letting me drive your car for the day." Silence filled the bullpen. Callen and Sam exchanged wide eyed glances, small smirks on their face to match. Nobody got to drive with Kensi. Especially when it was her car that they drove to work in this morning _

_"She is never going to agree to that." Callen stage whispered across the desks to Sam who nodded in agreement. Deeks remained staring at his partner and girlfriend who had frozen with a doughnut halfway to her lips and her eyes narrowed in thought._

_"Not a chance in hell. This is such a bad idea." Sam confirmed._

_"Okay." Silence in the bullpen again. Kensi was, agreeing? Deeks grinned, throwing his fist up in the air whilst Callen nearly fell off his chair and Sam dropped his pen, and his jaw. _

_"You're-"_

_"Him?" Callen and Sam stuttered, unable to form sentences with the shock they were in._

_"Yep." She chucked Deeks her keys before kicking her feet up on the desk. "Only if i get to cook dinner tonight." Deeks' smile faltered and the chuckles from the two senior agents floated around them. "So babe, how we feeling about this switch up?" She asked innocently, licking the jam off her bottom lip whilst locking eyes with him across the room. She noticed him shiver and grinned at him again. _

_"Deal."_

That's what brought them here. He should've backed down, admitted defeat and let her have her way but it could have still happened to them. Instead he'd be on the bed. He dropped his head, running his hands through his hair. It _should _be him laying there. She didn't deserve to be in pain and immobile. Like Callen had warned.

Callen and Nell walked into the hospital room quietly, knocking on the door to alert Deeks of their presence. Sam and Eric had left an hour ago whilst Hetty had left two hours before them. She did have OSP to run after all. "Any changes?" Callen asked, walking to hold Kensi's hand.

"Nope, doctor's are getting worried. They're trying to act like they aren't, because of me and my _mental stability _with her like she is, but i've heard them. I've seen the looks on their faces. This isn't good and they know it." It was the most Deeks had said since she had arrived at the hospital twelve hours ago. He hadn't spoken at all for the four hours she was in surgery, except for one incident.

_"Deeks, get yourself checked out, please." He had shook his head and continued his pacing, ignoring the presence of a small nurse standing beside her. "You're bleeding." She had added, as if he hadn't known. Deeks had merely shrugged. "Deeks, Kensi wouldn't want you to get worse." Deeks had faltered in his pacing, almost tripping into an elderly lady as she walked past. He still didn't say something, but he carried on pacing impatiently. "You're no good for Kensi in this state." She had called to him. _

_Callen, Sam and Eric had been telling Nell to give up and had been asking the nurse to come back when they had been updated on Kensi's condition. Nell, the stubborn pixie, had refused profusely, demanding the stricken nurse to stay and fix her friend up. The nurse, Debra, had seemed overwhelmed by the small woman and had stayed._

_"No good for her like this?" Deeks had asked, stalking towards them. Nell's eyes had widened but she stiffened her spine and remained tall, as tall as she could be, and had attempted to stare him down. "What good was i to her when i was with her, healthy as can be?" She gulped, and fidgeted but remained staring at him. "What good am i to her at all if i can't protect her at one of the most mundane activities there are?" His voice had risen and she flinched, looking down at her feet. Eric had stood up, as if he was going to demand Deeks backed off, to the amusement of Callen and Sam. _

_"I'm sorry Deeks, but you're hurt." Nell had mumbled, sincerity dripping from her voice and it immediately made him back down. He couldn't be mad at her, or anyone else, when it was himself he was mad at. _

_"Nelly," the use of her nickname made her smile and look up. "The pain from my injuries are nothing to how i'm feeling inside right now." He shook his head in defeat and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry for shouting at you." She shrugged and he smiled, kissing the top of her head. _

_"Will you get yourself sorted to now, please?" He released her from the hug and smiled at her._

_"Not until she's okay."_

She still wasn't okay and the blood from his cuts had dried on his clothes and skin. He hadn't been seen to despite everyone's best efforts but he was adamant that he would be looked at when Kensi was okay. Which she clearly wasn't.

"Kensi is going to be fine." Nell whispered, her voice coming off louder than it was in the silent room. "She's a fighter." Deeks nodded, his throat blocked full of emotion.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" He choked out, his voice breaking as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Nell quickly scurried over and hugged him, holding him close as he let the emotions free. His body shook and tears dripped quickly off his cheeks and onto his trousers. The dam had been broken.

He cried for around ten minutes before pulling back an wiping his face free from emotion. Nell smiled reassuringly at him an went to sit on a chair in the corner, pulling out her laptop and starting to get back work on the case that they had been working on before the _events _of today. Callen was leaning against the wall, staring at Kensi with a look of sadness. Of course he'd be sad. That is his little sister in some kind of coma on the hospital bed.

"We've got to go." Callen said, straightening up and breaking the silence. Nell's typing faltered and she was heard sighing before packing up her stuff. "Sam's coming back in a few hours with Michelle if we haven't finished the case before then." Deeks nodded and gave his farewells, his eyes never leaving Kensi. He couldn't be blamed really.

"Come on Fern, wake up." Deeks murmured, stroking the hand nearest to him. "You made me cry. Are you happy? I cried for you. I mean, i'd cry for you for days if it meant that you'd wake up now, but i don't normally cry. I'm a manly man Kens, manly men don't cry." He laughed sarcastically, leaning back in his chair. "Who am i kidding? I'm not manly. I'm sitting here, crying and moaning and acting like a lovesick puppy."

Silence.

"That's because i am a lovesick puppy, yeah, i know." Deeks countered and growled in frustration. "Dammit Kensi, wake up!" He called to her, flinging himself from his chair and leaning over her, hoping he'd see something.

Fluttering eyelids and moving fingers. He was positive that she had moved. Leaning closer to her, he smiled encouraginly. "Come on Fern, wake up." Her eyelids continued to flutter and he leant even closer. Any closer and he would be kissing her, but he had to wake _until _she woke up to do that. "Fern, i'm gonna eat your jello."

Mismatched eyes were what was staring back up at him, and he had never seen such a beautiful sight.

_"Kens, Deeks, you guys go talk to the wife. See if she knows anything." Callen ordered after being debriefed for their new case. They both nodded and walked out silently, thoughts whizzing around their heads for the case. A marine had supposedly stolen weapons and sensitive information before his body was found at the beach. The risk of American weapons and information being sold to terrorists or other governments were too high and this had become a high priority. _

_"So what do you want for dinner?" Kensi asked, breaking the silence as they drove past a fast food truck, heading towards the street where the marine's wife lived. He turned to her, grinning. _

_"I would suggest a roast." She rolled her eyes, knowing none of that would survive being more than a charcoaled mess with her cooking abilities. "But i'd like to eat tonight. How about spaghetti and meatballs?" She shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. Meatballs was one thing she could actually cook, spaghetti could be done if she spent more time focusing on that instead of the tele. Or Deeks._

_"Sure thing. Prepare to have your tastebuds blown away." He laughed._

_"Why? Is it going to be so bad that they'd want to get away?" She punched his arm and he laughed again. She laughed along with him and went to get a chocolate bar from her glove compartment whilst they stopped at a red light. _

_That was when everything went wrong._

_The car behind them was speeding, and ploughed into the back of the car shoving them into the middle of the crossroads onto oncoming traffic. Deeks cursed loudly, quickly trying to regain control and get them somewhere safe. Kensi was still leaning forward, quickly trying to sit up to see what was going on and noticing the cars around them swerving and braking fast. For a moment, everything went still and she heard Deeks sigh with relief. _

_That was when everything got worse._

_An idiotic driver who was speeding and on the phone, wasn't paying attention the havoc around them and only noticed the car that was sitting in front of them too late. They ploughed into the side of the car, flipping them over twice, before it settled back on its wheels. _

_Deeks had stared out the window for a few seconds, trying to get his brain to work again before he looked over at Kensi. Her side door was what had been hit, the door crumpled around her, pinning her legs. The window had clearly been broken, if by the car or by her head, due to the blood dripping from cuts on it, that was unknown. Her arm looked broken and she was unconcious. He couldn't tell if she was breathing. _

_He clambered out of the car, weak on his legs but making it around to her side and checking her pulse. Weak, but still there. Paramedics were on site two minutes later and taking them to hospital. She had woken up on the ten minute drive to the hospital. Deeks, in his foggy mind state, hadn't thought to ring anyone, instead focusing on Kensi. He probably wouldn't have called for hours and the team wouldn't have noticed. They only found out due to Eric noticing that the GPS had been in the same point for a longer period of time than any other red lights and been aware of the crash that had taken place there. Putting two and two together, and a ring to Deeks to double check, he had informed Hetty who had then informed the rest of the team and they had all hurried to the hospital. The case had been handed over to the next ranking team, and Eric's job was taken over by a qualified `tech operator. _

"Kensi." Deeks murmured, sighing with relief. She blinked up at him, confusion on her face. "Fern, you okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, few scratches and bruises, nothing major." He said, stroking her hair. "You're the one who got the brunt of it." She looked down at herself and winced. Her right arm was in a cast, as was her right leg. Her left leg was bandaged up and numerous cuts on her arms were stitched. Her head felt bandaged. She looked up at Deeks, a furious look on her face and was about to speak when a knock on the door stopped her. Sam stood there, a huge smile on his face.

"About time you woke up lazy." He said, walking over and kissing her on the head. Deeks was sitting back in his chair, more relaxed now. Sam sat on the other side, holding her hand. "How are you?"

"My car?" He tried not to look shocked but he knows he failed. She just woke up from being unconcious eight hours longer than expected and completely ignores his question to know about her car. That was Kensi for you.

"Kens, you were in a crash." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Deeks.

"My car?" He bowed his head and looked at his hands.

"Totalled."

There was a moment of silence between the three of them before she spoke again.

"You are never driving my car again." Sam laughed loudly whilst Deeks blushed. "And when i get out of here, you are cooking me dinner." He nodded, kissing her hand. "For a week." He peppered her hand with kisses, just thankful that she was awake. "Or two, i haven't decided." He laughed.

"I'm gonna talk to the doctor." Sam said, brushing past Michelle who was walking into the room.

Deeks and Kensi exchanged a look.

"Me driving your car," He started.

"Such a bad idea." They both murmured, before grinning like idiots.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there we go. I have no clue where that one came from, it just hit me one night as i was going to bed and i had to write it. Let me know what you thought of it, not sure if i liked it to be honest. I am working on numerous more one shots for here and a prompt too, as well as my next few chapters for That Feeling and some other stories that you should see in the next few months, so keep an eye out. O_o Love you all like always, feel free to prompt me, -Alice xo<strong>_


	9. Blast From The Past

**So this is another prompt from the amazing **_Bea The Monster _**who has been ridiculously supportive since i started writing these one shots. But i feel horrible. I recieved this prompt at the beginning of the month and i've only just managed to get it up? Sorry. College gave me this huge work load and i was struggling for a bit but now i'm even ahead - boom - and now i'm cracking on with one shots, chapters and other stuff - classified. I love you all **_( especially you Bea ) _**and enjoy. This is one heck of a one shot and for that, i am apologising **_( again )_**.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Fern, please!" Deeks called, running after her in the car park. The rest of the team were standing there, confusion and worry on their faces at her abrupt departure.<p>

"No." She shouted back fumbling for the car keys in her bag. She slowed down as she neared the car to get a better look in her bag and Deeks used this to his advantage, putting as much force as he could into his strides to catch up with her. She pulled her keys out from her bag and he snatched them from her as he ran past.

He didn't slow down.

"Deeks!" She screamed, her voice holding that dangerous tone that meant he was going to be going home with a few bruises, sleeping on the couch and going without sex for a week. Slowing down now meant defeat and he was Kensi Blye's boyfriend and he rarely let her win so soon.

No, he was going to keep running.

"Deeks give me the keys now!" She shouted. With a glance over his shoulder he confirmed the fact that Kensi was now chasing him. He had a plan and he was going to win this battle. For once.

He stuffed the keys in his jeans pocket before slowing down and turning to face her, arms out wide. She didn't have the time or space to stop and went barrelling into Deeks' arms, squealing like a girl - _definitely _like a girl. They were standing at the edge of the car park, one that was close to the beach and so, when the two fell backwards, they ended up rolling down a small grassy hill before landing on the sand. Deeks quickly rolled on top of Kensi and pinned her arms above her head.

"Listen to me." He whispered, ignoring the fact that she was already shaking her head and declining the conversation they were going to have. "Green isn't a colour that suits you Fern." She raised an eyebrow at him before looking down at herself, stopping her wriggling movements. He puckered his brow in confusion before looking down at her and chuckling. "Okay well that green top is definitely suiting you." She rolled her eyes. "Would you just let me talk?" He asked, thankful when she gave him a new look, one that was filled with jealousy and confusion.

"Go for it, _Marty." _She whispered, her voice adding emphasis on his name and causing him to shiver.

"Right. Yep. Okay. Where was i?" She raised an eyebrow and he laughed nervously. "Oh yeah. Talk. Me not you."

* * *

><p><em>"Please?"<em>

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"G?"_

_"What?"_

_"Please?"_

_"No!" Callen exclaimed, his voice raised with exasperation as he walked into the bullpen. Sam followed seconds behind him with a pout on his face. One the team had never seen before. Kensi and Deeks were already seated around Kensi's desk, an argument already started between the two about who should get the last doughnut. With the argument from the two senior members distracting Deeks, Kensi stole the doughnut from under his nose and quickly scoffed it down, laughing hysterically when he made a move to try and take it from the plate, his hand to only come in contact with air. The glare he shot her was gone within seconds, replaced with his hearty laugh._

_"G, mate, please." Sam begged again, drawing the attention back to him as he placed his bag at his desk before sitting down and opening his laptop. "I'll be on my best behaviour and so will Michelle."_

_"You said nothing about Michelle." Callen countered, eyes wide as the realisation of never being able to say no set in. _

_"Of course Mitch is going to be there. You have a girlfriend G, she's been waiting for this day to come for years. I've been waiting for this day to come." Sam glanced at Kensi before smirking. "We've _all _been waiting for this day to come."_

_"You guys are creepy, waiting for the day that i get a girlfriend for your own sick amusement." Callen murmured, plopping down at his desk and resting his head in his hands. "But fine. The Hanna's can come crash our date if you have to." Sam pumped his fist in the air to celebrate. "But we're not going to some fancy restaurant anymore. A pub. We're going to a pub." Sam merely shrugged and set to working on his paperwork, satisfied with his life mission. Seeing Callen's girlfriend._

_"Only the Hanna family?" Kensi asked, a pout on her face that Deeks had never been able to turn down. One glance at Callen and Deeks knew that he wasn't the only one. _

_"Damn you Kensi. Okay, fine, i give up. Let us just invite the whole team, the whole of OSP and the whole of NCIS." Callen sighed with defeat before moaning about everything any anything as he sulked his way over to the coffee machine. Deeks turned to Kensi and grinned._

_"Aren't you glad that i have that pout now?" She asked Deeks, knowing he hated when she used it because he couldn't refuse her a thing. Sam snorted in agreement. _

_"Sugar bear, i will never be glad that you have a secret weapon. But anyways, we're going out tonight. Holla!" Deeks squealed before wandering to his desk to join in on the paperwork fun as well._

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe Callen has a girlfriend." Kensi murmured, sipping from her beer as she looked around at the rest of the team. "I mean, sure it's great but it has taken him <em>years _to get one and then when he does, he almost doesn't let us meet her?" Kensi shook her head before downing the rest of her beer. "I can't believe it."_

_Michelle laughed, taking a sip of her mojito and playing with the fingers on Sam's hand that was resting on the table. Even though the couple were noticeably older than Deeks and Kensi, they still acted like teenagers in love. Sam was currently talking to Eric and Deeks about the case they had during the day; a simple one where they were basically sent to retrieve the murderer of the young marine. Why they were discussing it Kensi didn't know, but she didn't really care. She was having some girl time with Michelle for the time being. _

_"Shame Nell couldn't be here." Michelle said, drawing the attention of Eric immediately. Kensi and Michelle exchanged a smile, aware of the feelings that the tech operator held for his best friend and partner. "Maybe she's Callen's girlfriend." Michelle mused with a wink to Kensi who nodded subtly, understanding that she was to play along._

_"She isn't." Eric snapped, a frown on his face and deep red blush spreading across his cheeks. Kensi stared at him with wide eyes and he quickly attempted a recovery, relaxing his features immediately. "I mean, she isn't because she has a family thing tonight. Her sister came down for the weekend and she's with her." Kensi and Michelle nodded with understanding, but a smirk was still gracing their features. "Question; why do we have to use-" Eric leant forward suddenly across the table and lowered his voice to just above a whisper, whilst looking over his shoulders before speaking again. "-aliases again?"_

_"Because we work for-" Kensi mimicked his actions perfectly, even including the voice lowering. "-a secret federal agency, _Jonathon._" Deeks laughed at the blush on Eric's face, the one that seemed to be never ending. "Quick alias check whilst Deeks gets his round." _

_"I could've sworn it was Sam's." _

_"Not mine Shaggy, yours."_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Yuh uh."_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Yuh uh."_

_"Uh, are we dealing with three year olds right now?" Michelle asked, interrupting the small tiff that had blossomed from nowhere. "Because if so, then i think we better go home and cancel the date, much to Callen's liking."_

_"No three year olds here." Sam quickly responded, smiling like a fool._

_"None at all. Drinks, a new round coming right up." Deeks added just as quick abruptly leaving the table and walking relaxedly to the bar with a sway to his hips that were guarnateed to drive Kensi crazy. Once he made it to the bar and placed his order, he glanced over his shoulder at Kensi and sure enough, her face had a rosy glow to it and her eyes were glued firmly to his ass. Stuck, smitten, whatever._

_"George! Hey man." Eric called, seeing Callen as he waltzed over towards the table, his arm wrapped around a blonde with a supermodel figure from behind. Deeks gave her a quick once over and shrugged, not seeing anything special, his face clearly showing it as the man next to him looked at him with confusion._

_"That blonde chick is a 'meh' to you buddy?" He asked with disbelief and Deeks laughed as he grabbed the tray full of drinks, thankful that he had ordered a couple extra beers. "How come?" Deeks' smile told him all he needed to know._

_"Brunette sitting at the table. That hottie is what i go home to every night." He watched as the man gave Kensi the once over. And then again. And once more. He felt the need to slap the back of his head and tell him to back off but he was the one who put her in his sights after all, and he knew she wouldn't leave him for this guy. _

_"Lucky guy." The guy murmured before turning back to the bar and downing his beer, not without sparing another glance for Kensi over his shoulder. He now had a better view of her as she stood up and made her way around the table to Callen and his girlfriend, who G hadn't spared any details about, and gave them hugs and greetings. For once, Deeks truly did wish that she had worn jeans and a jumper like she suggested to prevent the leery looks she was now getting from numerous men, instead of the green silky blouse and black skirt that revealed her long, tanned legs that seemed to go on forever._

_"Mine." Deeks murmured, smiling appreciatively. "All mine."_

* * *

><p><em>"Jonathon, and i work in computer maintenance." Eric whispered, taking the last sip of his beer before fiddling with the label on his beer.<em>

_"Todd, in security and this is my wife Tara, she's a stay at home mum." Michelle rolled her eyes at that comment, everyone aware that she was far from it. "You?"_

_"Boyfriend is Max, he shares an office with George and i'm Max's secretary." She took a moment to finish Deeks' beer before rolling her eyes. "I mean, could it get anymore cliche with the secretary and office man having a relationship? Ugh." Sam rolled his eyes._

_"Name?" Kensi glowered at him and crossed her arms, acting like a petulant teenager. "Kensi." Sam warned._

_"I hate you." She mumbled and he laughed._

_"You don't."_

_"Fern, okay? My name is Fern." _

_"G seriously said that was your name?" She nodded._

_"He didn't even talk to Deeks about it. This is all because i pouted and got him to invite us tonight." Eric laughed and soon the Hanna couple joined in too, ignoring the glares that they were recieving from a very pissed secretary before she looked over to Deeks and got entranced by his ass. _

_"George! Hey man." Eric called as soon as he saw Callen walking through the door, raising slightly and waving his hand to get their attention. Callen had his arm wrapped around a blonde woman, one who had a figure of a supermodel and the face of an angel. She was gorgeous and it was no surprise as to why Callen was smitten with her. God, Kensi _hated _that word. As Callen neared the table, Kensi stood up and made her way around it towards the couple. She smiled, introduced herself and hugged as greetings. Normally Kensi would have remained in her seat, downed her beer and waved with no motivation or meaning, but this wasn't Kensi. This was Fern. This was a secretary who according to Callen, absolutely loved to gossip and hug and do all the girly things which Kensi didn't. Yep, this was payback for her pout._

_Goddamn her pout. _

_She made her way back to her chair, thankful to see Deeks on his way back to the table with the drinks. She had seen his face when Callen had arrived, seen his face as he checked the girlfriend out. He hadn't looked impressed and that had made her smile become ever so slightly genuine. Kensi, being a girl, knew she was hot and always noticed when other people were gorgeous, and she always worried that Deeks would give them more than just a cursory glance and a shrug before turning his dazzling eyes onto her and smiling like he was a blind man who suddenly had the ability to see again. That was always a confidence booster._

_"So with the amount of people who are here tonight, i worked out that i shouldn't have to buy another drink tonight. Not that i'm tight or anything, but i'm saving up for something." Deeks babbled as he laid the tray down in the middle of the table. "I got you two a beer George." There was a mumbled thanks from the pair of them and Deeks turned around with his dazzling smile on his face. "So who have we got-" Deeks' jaw dropped. "Lindsay?"_

_"Deeks? Marty Deeks?"_

* * *

><p><em>Lindsay, Callen's girlfriend, was seated inbetween Callen and Deeks, clutching a beer and laughing exaggeratedly with her head thrown back. Deeks and Lindsay had stared at each other in shock for a few moments before grinning like fools and hugging, murmuring '<em>hello' _and _'oh it has been too long' _and crap like that, Kensi mused as she downed yet another beer. She watched as Callen did the same and she smiled grimly, realising that they were in the same boat. A green boat called jealousy. _

_Callen subtly waggled the beer bottle and she nodded, thankful as he went and grabbed them both another one since everyone else was still cradling full drinks. _

_She could feel the looks that she was getting from Sam and Michelle but she never looked at them, worried that if she did, the dam of emotions she was holding would break. If it broke, she wasn't going to sob and squeal like any other confused and jealous girlfriend, no, she'd shout and demand for the alcohol buzz and the gun in her purse, she was kinda worried for Lindsay's safety and because of it, she just focused on her own thoughts. _

_Callen was feeling pretty much the same, watching as his girlfriend and his annoying younger brother were chatting, reminiscing, enjoying each other's company. He couldn't hate Deeks, not at all. How was he meant to know that Callen's girlfriend would be one of his own exes? They all knew Deeks used to get around before he acted on the thing between him and Kensi, so it would only make sense that Deeks knew her, but then they were making Deeks sound much more of a manwhore than he really was. He was just popular with the ladies, that was all. _

_As he placed the beer in front of Kensi, he matched her eyes and smiled without emotion to her. He knew she got the message when she blew out a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. Yep, looking grumpy and hating towards his girlfriend really was going to be a good start for them all. Nobody ever wanted to start off with Kensi hating them. Although... He looked at Deeks and shook his head with wonder. Deeks. When Kensi first met Deeks, she had hated him, suspecting him of a crime and doing her best to persuade everyone else on the team that he was _hinky. _They had laughed at her. _Stuck, smitten, whatever. _Days later, when they had their first case with their new liason, it was a miracle that both of them came back alive. The bickering, the arguments, sheesh it was a wonder why he kept returning. _

_Then he realised. _

_Deeks liked a challenge. Making Kensi Blye bring down her walls and let him in was one hell of a challenge and one they were all sure could never be done. Now, watching as Deeks reached out for Kensi's hand, even though he was still talking to Lindsay, he could see that there were no walls between the two. The small smile that graced both of their faces just at the slightest touch was a wonder to see, and one even more wondrous if you knew how far they had come. _

_Callen exchanged a look with Sam and they grinned when they realised that they were both sharing the same line of thought. _

_"So Lindsay," Eric started, interrupting the conversation to get involved in something instead of just sitting their drinking like Callen and Kensi. "How do you and Deeks now each other?"_

_"Oh we don't really need to talk about that." Deeks protested, laughing nervously._

_"I want to know." Kensi added, her tone, well there was no tone. She was effectively speaking monotone, already fed up of Lindsay's happy-go-lucky attitude and endless smiling. Deeks stared into her eyes and everyone sensed the apology he was giving her but she merely shrugged, not wanting it at the moment. She knew he couldn't help it but still, she was stubborn. _

_"I know i want to know." Callen confirmed, his tone holding only a dash more emotion than Kensi's. Lindsay looked over at him and grabbed his hand, smiling as if she had read his mnd and was reassuring him. He relaxed only slightly and watched as Deeks attempted the same thing with Kensi, only to get shrugged off with a glare, the small smile from earlier disappearing completely. _

_"Okay, well we met when we were in college the first time." Lindsay started, her head tilted to the side with narrowed eyes as she tried to remember. Deeks quickly tried to change the subject, mumbling about dancing and music but nobody was listening to him. "Yeah, it was, we also met a couple of times after i finished college and he went on to law school. He was at my sister's batcherlorette and we just kind of hit it off."_

_Kensi lent forward with narrowed eyes and Deeks watched as Michelle grabbed her hand under the table and shook her head subtly. Kensi shrugged her off too. "How long did you guys... date?" Kensi asked, disgust lacing the last word. Lindsay laughed with humour and Sam groaned into Michelle's neck. Laughing at Kensi rarely got you into her good books, especially in this scenario._

_"Date? No, we never dated." Kensi leant back in her chair, satisfied with the answer. "He was just the stripper." _

* * *

><p><em>"So you were a stripper?" Sam asked, an evil gleam in his eys. Deeks shood his head repeatedly, protesting like an idiot.<em>

_"No, no, no, no. Exotic dancer, i was an exotic dancer." He whined, his voice going high pitched. Lindsay laughed ridiculously before touching his hand._

_"Oh no, definitely a stripper." She confirmed, before leaning back onto Callen's shoulder. _

_"Huh?" Eric asked, confused. The team sighed and laughed as Michelle launched into an explanation that would have been patronising to a seven year old, but just right for their favourite tech operator. _

* * *

><p><em>"Marty," Lindsay cooed, instantly causing Kensi to stiffen and Deeks to sag subtly. He wanted this to end as much as Kensi did but was too kind to say anything."How come you changed your name? George said you was called Max, but, well, we both know that isn't your name." Deeks nodded, swallowing a mouthful of beer.<em>

_"Just a part of my life that i wanted to forget and move on from, ya'know?" Lindsay opened her mouth to pry but Callen grabbed her hand and catching her attention before subtly shaking his head to tell her no. She let it go._

_"Okay, but am i meant to be calling you Marty or Max?" He shrugged._

_"Deeks is fine." Marty was way to personal. Only Kensi called him that and even then they were in a more private setting._

_"Okay, Marty."_

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later and the drinks were running short as the night was drawing to an end. Eric had finally understood what had been going on, laughing hysterically and awkwardly for a good ten minutes whilst everyone else had stared at him in shock, before laughing nervously with him. This was a side of Eric, a drunk one, that they had rarely seen before tonight. Lindsay had had conversations with everyone, getting to know them and becoming part of the family. Well, everyone except Kensi.<em>

_It wasn't for a lack of trying. Kensi just managed to wriggle her way out of everything and anything. _

_The first time Lindsay tried, Kensi went to get a round of drinks and nodded to Eric who started talking to Lindsay and distracting her for another twenty minutes. The next time, Kensi got a phone call from Nell. One that was so obviously fake and coincidentally timed but Lindsay wasn't going to blow everything by calling her bluff so they all allowed her to walk away and call Nell, presumably asking for reassurance and advice. _

_The third time really rubbed Deeks the wrong way. Her favourite dance tune came on and Deeks had turned to her, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes, one that was definitely matching hers. She had then stood up, claiming she was going to dance and asked Eric to accompany her. The team had stared at her and Deeks, looks that ranged from shock and confusion on their faces. Eric looked the most uncomfortable but accepted when Deeks gave him a defeated nod. _

_The fourth time, Kensi didn't manage to get away with it. She had claimed she needed the toilet and was just leaving the table when Lindsay announced the same. Kensi's steps had faltered and her head had tilted back, praying to God for forgiveness if the time came for it before walking to the toilets without a look back. _

_The team had nudged Lindsay in going for it and she had grabbed it with both hands. But she had regretted it the moment she was stuck in the bathroom with her. "Fern, you know, we really haven't had a chance to talk you know? Just girl to girl." Kensi was at the sinks, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Why don't we have it now?"_

_"I assumed that was why you followed me." Her monotone reply answered, causing Lindsay to flinch and become instantly wary._

_"I have this feeling that i've done something to upset you." Kensi sighed and bowed her head, looking away from her reflection. No, little miss perfect hadn't done anything to upset her and she was too stubborn to admit it, confessing that it was pure jealousy. _

_"If you so much as hurt George, i will hunt you down." Lindsay laughed before making her way over to the mirror and checking her own reflection. _

_"This is what it's all about. You are jealous." Kensi looked up at her, an eyebrow raised but Lindsay paid no attention. "You are one of his exes. No? Oh, let me guess, you're that girl that has been there for him everyday in the past two years and you are just waiting for him to open his eyes and look at you." Lindsay snorted, shaking her head and it truly hit Kensi how much of a bitch Lindsay was being now. "Wake up honey and smell the roses. He's with me. Todd and Tara like me, Jonathon got flustered over me so my guess is that he likes me and Marty. Girl don't get me started on Marty, but i know that he likes me too. George, well, George is practically in love with me sweetcheeks, not you." _

_Kensi couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl thought she was jealous of her because of _Callen?_ It took everything Kensi had, and more, to prevent herself from laughing ridiculously. "Trust me _sweetcheeks_," Kensi responded, sarcastically and showing her true face. "I'm not jealous of you having George. That guy is like my older brother. So as i said, you hurt him then i will hunt you down." Kensi turned to leave the bathroom but was stopped when Lindsay spoke again._

_"What if i wanted an upgrade?" That bitch._

_"Why isn't George good enough for you? You seemed pretty content with him for the past few weeks." Lindsay smirked and shrugged._

_"A blast from the past just shot into my mind." Kensi stiffened. "Do you know if Marty is single?" Deep breaths. In. Out. No hitting. Slapping was bad. Kensi didn't respond, just chose to leave her where she was as she made her way back to the table. _

_Everyone was looking at her, expectant looks on their faces. She didn't say a word to any of them, just chose to pull on her coat and grab her bag. "Kens?" Deeks asked, knowing that Lindsay wasn't here and he could call her whatever he damned like. "Where you going?"_

_"Home." Everyone protested immediately and Callen grabbed her hand as she walked past._

_"What did she say?" Kensi looked at him, then looked back at Deeks before taking a deep breath and looking at the floor._

_"G, brother, you sure know how to pick them." He cursed, letting go of her hand and downing his beer. That was their code. In the past, the two had managed to get rid of numerous girlfriends and boyfriends, purely by having the other get closer and finding stuff out, or purely by their instinct. From the look of Kensi's face, it was clearly more than just instinct. "I'll see you guys on Monday." She murmured before heading away again._

_"Fern, you gave me a lift." Deeks protested and that was the hint to say that Lindsay was back. She didn't slow down or turn around, knowing that her green eyed monster was going to beat that chick up and then she'd have hell to pay. Once in the car park, she stood still for a few minutes, staring up at the star constellations and allowing herself to be calmed down by the sound of the waves nearby and the gentle breeze. Lindsay stormed out, a minute after, interrupting the tranquility with her curses and door slamming. She sent a glare over in Kensi's direction but thought better of acting on it, instead choosing to walk away for a taxi. _

_Time to go home. _

_Kensi made her way over to the car. "Kensi!" Deeks shouted as he too burst out into the car park._

* * *

><p>"I love you Kensi. You, okay? You have to understand this. She's a bitch for even thinking about leaving Callen and she's a bitch for thinking she'd get away with it, but Kens? You have to lighten up." She gaped up at him and he smirked. "Don't get me wrong, jealous Kensi is such a turn on, like one of the hottest things i've ever seen, but man everyone was tense the whole night because of you." Before she could respond, he crushed his lips against hers, muffling her response with his mouth.<p>

"But she's seen you strip and i haven't." Kensi pouted once they pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's what this is all about?"

"Come on Magic Mike, take me home and show me what you got." She whispered seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>This is such a weird one shot. I mean, the plot (there isn't really one), the point of it (not sure i really made one other than it being prompted), the turn out (well i'm not sure i liked it), the reviews (well that one is left up to you), the length (sheesh that was like a whole multichap in here) and there are probably ridiculous other amounts of problems with this such as bitchy Lindsay (don't know where it came from, guarantee you she wasn't meant to be there, and it was either her or Kensi so..)<strong>

**I don't like it one bit, and if you guys don't like it, then i honestly don't mind so please just feel free to tell me.**


	10. The Chance Meeting

"Okay, are we ready to move in?" The leader's voice rang out through comms, hitting multiple pairs of ears. He listened to their responses, all of them confirmations that they were in position, armed and ready with eyes on the target. "We move in on my count and goodness, let's make sure that she doesn't get hurt this time, okay?" He ordered, chuckling when he thought about how often she got hurt on cases like this. Her natural good looks were both a blessing and a curse.

"Targets are moving the _merchandise _now sir." A voice informed him through his ear and he took a deep breath, looking at the string of girls that were bound and being shoved out of a truck for a line-up where they would be sold to whomever and used for whatever. Sickening. His eyes narrowed in on his own and he noticed the large bruise on her forehead.

"Move in." He ordered, his voice cold. Nobody hurt any of his friends.

* * *

><p>"Out." Kensi looked up from her cramped position on the floor of the truck and grimaced when she realised that she wasn't going to get a hand up from this. None of the girls were willing to do anything that would anger the traffickers and were even more reluctant once seeing Kensi's punishment and protecting a smaller, weaker woman. The concussion that she was suffering from had left her dizzy and nauseous, weak enough for her to not be able to get out of the truck. She hated feeling weak.<p>

Slender hands under her arms helped her to a standing position before retracting and leaving her on her own. "Thank you." She whispered, turning her head slightly to see the girl that she had protected from a beating hours ago. The small girl smiled, lighting her face up and causing lines around her green eyes to crinkle. She used to be a girl that smiled and laughed and _lived _before all of this.

"For fuck sake girls, get out." The voice ordered, clicking the safety off of his gun and causing the girls to scurry leaving Kensi on her own to stumble her way to the ramp where he stood, tall and menacing. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and adrenaline, a look she recognised from herself whenever she was about to go on a raid whilst his blonde hair, scruffy and untamed clearly matched his beard. It was no wonder how they managed to get so many girls to sell if he was the one picking them up. Though she'd never admit that to anybody. "Taking your time lovely." He cooed to her when she reached the ramp. She stopped so that she was level with him and stared at him defiantly in the eye.

"You can sell me, beat me and do whatever you want but I am me and I will always do things how I want. Selling me to a man who thinks he has the power to own women for his own cruel amusement will not make me submissive." She warned him and she watched a look pass over his face before the steely mask covered it and he dragged her to the ground before shoving her to join the rest of the girls who were scurrying into a line. She looked over her shoulder at him and she tried to remember what she knew about him.

Max was his name although she couldn't tell you anything else. He was the nicest out of the lot of them which said something because he hadn't even been that nice but he hadn't struck anybody or used drugs on them or raped them. He'd just been there.

With the girls in position, the leader of the traffickers, a Lowell Valdez walked out of his own car and started at one end of the line, checking over the condition of his girls before he sold them. "Owen Potter is going to love you." He said to a small brunette, a girl who couldn't be older than sixteen with freckles and wide blue eyes, and laughed as she whimpered and tried not to cry. He walked in front of all the girls, occasionally voicing his displeasures about certain girls and commenting on who would love which girl. If Kensi could remember each name then she could pass it on and catch a hell of a lot more bastards. At the moment, their target was Valdez.

He stopped before her and stroked the bruise on her forehead from where she got hit to the ground. She didn't whimper or wince, didn't try to get away from him or cry, and instead stared at him defiantly with a look of boredom and distaste on her face. He grinned with pleasure. "This one comes with me." He announced and she felt her heart drop. Cheers and laughter were heard from all of his men and he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to enjoy making you beg." Her stomach rolled and she was suddenly thankful that they had been starving her since 'kidnapping' her.

"Boss, I thought that Roderick Phelps had ordered her." Kensi turned her head to watch Max as he halted his boss in whatever he was going to do next. "He was there when the first batch was delivered and Bowman dragged her in over his shoulder. He seemed quite stuck with her."

Valdez waved a hand. "Stuck, smitten, whatever." Max's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion but Kensi knew that nobody had noticed. Nobody but her. "This one is defiant. I love to break the defiant ones." He spoke in a tone that left no room for argument and dished out a warning. Max backed down immediately. "Bowman, Cote. You two are in charge of getting them to the arranged pick up points. Max, you can escort me and this beauty," as he spoke, his hand was travelling over the curves of her body. "Into my home and be our guard for the evening." Max nodded, stretching his arms as he followed his boss and the girl that was being dragged beside him.

* * *

><p>The house was nice and would have been nicer if he had at least waited till they were in a private room before copping a feel. Not that Kensi would've let him but it made her angry and she wasn't sure how much she could handle before snapping. She just had to wait until her team came. His hand came down on her ass, causing the sound to echo around the room and she ignored the sound but fuelled the pain which only added fire to the rage that was already inside her.<p>

Her hands were bound with rope and she'd been loosening them since the moment they'd been put on, waiting for her moment to attack.

Her elbow quickly and without warning jabbed into Valdez's face causing his nose to crunch beneath the force. She whirled suddenly, giving a slight tug on the ropes and watching with relief as they fell to the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He was still reacting from the broken nose and was so disorientated that he didn't put up much of a fight until unconsciousness took him over. As she dropped him to the floor, she grabbed his gun from the holster on his hip and levelled it at Max who had his own raised at her.

They both stood there for a moment, assessing the situation before he smirked. "What's your name princess?" She didn't respond, just gripped the gun tighter. "I'm going to call you Fern."

"Don't you dare call me Fern." She snarled before she could help herself and his smirk deepened.

"Look Fern, what you said by the truck, about not becoming submissive? I can help you be free from all of this." He reasoned with her and she raised an eyebrow but didn't believe a word that he was saying. "If you're not going to listen to me then I guess we're at a stand-off."

* * *

><p>"Where's Kensi?" The team leader shouted, worry blossoming through his chest. He'd seen her get taken out of the truck and lined up but then when they'd be on the stealth, getting closer ready to pounce, he lost sight of her and now she was missing whilst Valdez and one of his henchmen were gone too.<p>

"Is Kensi the nice lady who protected me?" A young woman asked, walking away from the rest of girls. He nodded, his throat constricting with worry. "She was taken by Valdez. Into the house." She pointed to the house that was slightly down the hill, tucked into a small alcove of trees. He mumbled a thanks before nodding to his partner who proceeded to follow him down the path towards the house.

* * *

><p>The woman before him was an angel, a goddess, someone out of his dreams. Her brown hair fell down around her face and over her shoulders, like a halo, and it would have looked elegant if it hadn't been for the dirt, blood and sweat which was matted in it. The black around her eye was unusual and he knew that he would never forget it. "Come on Fern, maybe it's time that we sat and discussed some things."<p>

He had been speaking to her for the past few minutes, trying to get a rise or response out of her but other than her growl to prevent him from calling her Fern, he hadn't gotten a thing. Until now. "Aw, legs starting to ache for you?" He blinked at her in shock before a grin broke out on his face.

"I like you."

"I don't care."

They settled back in to silence.

Deeks opened his mouth, ready to grace her with more of his stupid and annoying remarks when he heard the muffled sounds of someone breaking a window. He watched her shoulders stiffen and her back straighten up and he assumed that she heard it too. Maybe he could use this to his advantage, scare her a bit and make her back down so that he could get her away from the danger.

"Looks like my cavalry have arrived." He remarked, his lips curling into a sneer of amusement which slowly faded when she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I say bring it on." She remarked as the door behind him burst open and the window next to her was shattered. Four figures burst in, surrounding them, two on each side. Deeks found himself facing three guns whilst Fern was the same.

"NCIS." "LAPD." Were called out at the same time by the two in the middle stood silent.

"You're a fed?" "You're a cop?" was asked at the same time, the silence breaking. Guns were being lowered and everyone was relaxing although Kensi was still on edge. She always was right after a mission.

"Well played." The person she knew as Max said, chuckling whilst he holstered his weapon. "Well played." She let the gun drop from her tired fingers to the floor, confident that she'd be safe with everyone around. She held her hand out in front of her and watched as he took it confidently.

"Special Agent Marty Deeks." He greeted.

"Detective Kensi Blye."

* * *

><p><em>Hello people! This hit me the other night, just as I was nodding off and I laid in my bed for a minute, debating whether to let it stew overnight in my head and risk losing it, or do I wake myself up and at least start writing it? Well, I woke myself up, wrote my little plan out and wrote half of it, deciding to go to bed at around three in the morning. I finished it yesterday evening but had to wait for my little sister who pre-reads everything for me before making the decision to update and BAM! Here we go. As always I want to read your reviews and I'm still up to take some prompts from you darlings any day. Love wannabewyler xox<em>


	11. Welcome Home

**This is extremely short and not at all that good but i couldn't bring myself to delete it. It's set before everything came to light about Afghanistan, and i only just found it on my computer. Enjoy. Review. And if you want to read something, let me know and i'll write it. Love you all.**

"Come on, come on, come on." Kensi murmured, her legs bouncing with excitement. She leant forward, getting closer to the taxi driver. "Any chance we can speed this up?" He laughed.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, do you want me to break every speed law and get arrested?" She rolled her eyes and leant back, chewing her thumb. She leant forward again.

"I'm a federal agent and i'm ordering you to go faster." His eyes flashed to her in the mirror and she smiled, holding up her credentials. His eyes widened before he chuckled.

"Well i'll be damned. Chicka wanna see her boyfriend so bad that she's going to break the law." She laughed in agreement, leaning back in the seats now as he pushed his foot down and took over numerous cars.

The mission was over. White Ghost was dead, Sabantino the mole was dead and Kensi was home. She had arrived in the country half an hour ago and a call from Hetty told her that the whole team were on the beach. A day off, a day in the sun, a day of remembrance for a missing team mate. A team mate who was now home and ten minutes from the offending beach. She was still in her Afghanistan uniform; camouflage trousers and her black top. Her face and arms marred with cuts and bruises, a bandage around her left forearm and a slight limp on her right foot. Two bruised ribs and a concussion that she was advised not to fly with. _Advised _being the operative word. She wasn't expected to come home from a warzone with no injuries. "Chicka, how long you been gone?" The cab driver asked, breaking the silence. Normally she would be secretive and untrusting, but she was excited and tired and hungry and dehydrated so she was going to be a bit forthcoming with the information today.

"Too long." She responded, her eyes misting up from unshed tears.

"Afghanistan?" She nodded, not concerned with how he knew. "Well, i'll make this journey free." He pulled up at the beach and she grinned, jumping out of the cab and grabbing her bags before leaning against his door and speaking to him through the window.

"How did you know?" He smiled.

"It was in your eyes. Darling, i've been there before and i saw some horrible things. Things that i'm pretty sure you saw too." She nodded before smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She called before walking to the sand edge and looking for her team. The beach was surprisingly empty, a few groups of people scattered around and a few surfers. There! She saw Monty running around, playing with Nell who was throwing the ball from her sunbathing position. Next to her was Eric, holding her hand and laughing at something Callen said. From the looks of Sam's face, it was about him. And there he was.

Deeks.

He was just wondering up to their group from the sea, his surfboard under his arm as he unzipped his wetsuit and shook his hair to get rid of the excess water. Her heart stopped and the grin appeared on her face. She was _home. _She walked slowly towards their group, closer now to hear what they said but not close enough for them to see her yet. Especially since their backs were to her. But Deeks' wasn't. His eyes were focused on her. Callen called out to him, curious as to why he stopped walking. There was no response besides the grin that had appeared on Deeks' face.

The bags dropped to the sand. The surfboard followed suit. Then they were both running. The pain from Kensi's limp disappeared at the sight of Deeks. He slowed down just before the group, his arms open wide and his body ready for impact. She ran past the group, kicking sand onto Callen's lap before she launched herself into the waiting arms that she had dreamed of for months. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close before he pulled back and ran his hands over her body to check that she really was there. Once he realised that she was no hallucination, he kissed her. When oxygen became a necessity, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes.

"Welcome home."


End file.
